Vehicle simulators have been used extensively by the military, aerospace and video game industries to train personnel in vehicle operations. Most of these simulators are limited to simulating a specific vehicle on a single computer work station.
A limited number of vehicle simulators permit multiple computer work stations to be linked together to simulate multiple vehicles. A small fraction of the multiple work station vehicle simulators permit a simulated vehicle to be composed of multiple vehicle duty positions.
Vehicle simulators which simulate vehicles composed of multiple vehicle duty positions have certain advantages over vehicle simulators which simulate vehicles with only one vehicle duty position. Simulations incorporating multiple vehicle duty positions not only teach a trainee how to operate the vehicle controls, but also teach a trainee how to perform his or her duties as a member of a team.
Notwithstanding the advantages of multiple vehicle duty position simulators, their widespread use has been prevented due to the inability of developers to provide efficient and reliable methods and systems for defining training scenarios and providing communication between the various vehicle duty positions. A need therefore exists for a method and system of defining training scenarios and providing communication between vehicle duty positions of a simulated vehicle which are simple, reliable and inexpensive.